The DigiVaca
by secret354
Summary: The digi destined go on a vacation but when a dark force takes over the island they have an adventure of a lifetime. Couples- Koumi, Kenlie, Taiora, Takari maybe another but i haven't decieded yet. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I do not own digimon and will never own it and id appreciate it if no one sued me.

The Digi-Vaca

Chapter One – Take off

It had been months since the digi destined had defeated their latest enemy and they thought is was time for a well deserved break. Each of them were excited about the trip and packed up to get ready for the summer of their lives. Or so they thought.

"Kari, what's this Hawaii place were going to?" Gatomon asked her partner. Kari smiled at her cat-like digimon. "It's an island, Gatomon, there are beaches and volcanoes." Gatomon peered at her with annoyed eyes. "Cat's hate water Kari."

"Tai, does this Hawaii have lots of food?" Koromon asked Tai excitedly. "Tons Koromon, me and you are gonna have a blast with everyone, so lets go." Tai marched out of the room ready to go. "Tai…TAI" "WHAT" "You forgot to pack…" "Oh, right thanks Koromon."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sora, I'm worried this is your first vacation without me." Her mom explained concerned. "Mom, I'll be fine, I'll be with all my friends and… Tai." "That surprisingly doesn't make me feel better." Her mom said. "He would never let anything happen to me mom." "I know Sora, just be careful." "Don't worry I'll take care of her Sora's mom." Yokomon said as she jumped out of Sora's suitcase. "Thank you Yokomon" her mom said smiling.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Palmon, does this dress make me look like blueberry?" Mimi said looking at her self in the mirror. "Mimi….this is the 12th dress you've tried on today and that's not including the other outfits you made me look over." "Oh, Palmon I'm sorry, I just have to look perfect for this trip." "So Izzy will like you?" Palmon asked with a devilish smirk. Mimi blushed "NO, now if you don't mind I have to find a good outfit because I like to look nice not because ok Izzy…" "Whatever you say Mimi." Palmon said still smirking.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Matt, pick a hat for me to take to Hawaii." Matt looked disgusted. "T.K. you should go with not wearing a hat at all." "Matt I have to take a hat with me it's my signature besides Kari likes it." "That's only because she loves you." Matt whispered under his breath only loud enough for Tsunomon and Patamon to hear. They giggled in amusement.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Joe…joe…JOE." Gomomon yelled. "Oh what is it Gomomon?" "Stop studying that stupid textbook we're gonna be late the flight leaves in an hour." "Huh?...Oh shoot your right we gotta get going!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Izzy I think we're all set and ready to go." Tentamon said peering through his rain coat. "Prodigious" Izzy responded. He got up and set for the door. "Yay, I hope I get to tan my armor." Tentamon said excited.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ken,Cody LETS GO!" Yolei shouted from airport parking lot. The two boys followed knowing if Yolei was late she would be mad and it would be their fault. "How do you deal with this Ken." Cody asked curious. "I stay quiet and listen to what she says." Ken whispered back quietly. He looked over to see Yolei skipping through the parking lot and smiled. "Plus it helps that I love her."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Aww man the time." Davis said to Veemon running through his room packing the remains of his pile of clothing to take. "DAVIS" He heard running in. "What do you want Jun?" Davis asked annoyed. "PLEASE take me with you this might be by one time to get Matt to like me and I'll owe you forever…" "No" Davis said cutting her off and running out the door.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Yolie, Ken, and Cody." Kari said as her three friends walked over to the rest of the digidestined who had arrived a little while earlier. "Hi Kari" Yolie replied excited. "Well it looks like were all here" Tai said. "Ok so lets go Izzy said taking is eyes off of Mimi for the first time since she arrived running over to him in a yellow sunny sun dress with her brown waves of hair bouncing around her head.

"YES!" Tai said again with his fist in the air. "We can hit the beach I'm sure Sora wants to go swimming." "I didn't bring a bikini Tai" Sora replied looking annoyed. Tai looked down in disappointment. "Shame."

Mimi looked toward the gate. "Well enough of this lets head to Hawaii!" "Yes!" Izzy agreed a little to excited and Mimi turned to smile at him. He blushed badly. "To bad were not in Hawaii already Izzy you could have said your face was red do to the sun and not because Mimi smiled at you" Matt said amused.

"With my hat there will be no sunburns on me" T.K. announced proudly. "You're the man always thinking on your feet." Kari said flirting with T.K. Then T.K. too blushed and everyone laughed. "I'm sure Joe brought stuff that we'll need to" T.K. said taking the attention off him. "Of course." Joe replied. "I have 3 different first aid kits."

"Flight 209 ready to leave."

"LETS GO!" they all shouted determined. "WAIT FOR ME WAIT FOR ME!" they all turned around to see Davis running towards them panting. "Of course" Yolie sighed. "We forgot about Davis." They all laughed though Davis looked annoyed. They all then turned to get on the plane ready for a vacation not the adventure that was ahead of them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A/N ( Well I hoped you liked the first chapter. This is my first story so try to be nice. I'm no author haha. Please Review. Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer I don't own digimon, it's characters, or anything on tv so don't sue.

Chapter 2- The Island and a missing person

The plane had landed a couple hours before and the digidestined were exploring the island.

"Oh T.K. It's beautiful here!" Kari squealed in delight. "This was such a great idea." "It was an idea Kari, he didn't buy you the island" Davis said annoyed. Kari rolled her eyes and turned back to T.K. "It's romantic here." She said hinting. She had been hinting to T.K. lately that she wanted to have a relationship but it seemed like he wasn't interested. Everyone told her he was but she was doubting. "Ya" he replied softly. He figured she was only trying to make Davis jealous. He was worried if he took her words the wrong way it would ruin their friendship.

________________________________________________________________________

"We'll Sora I'd like you to know that I have been working out lately so I don't want you to be threatened by the other girls by my new guns." Tai said proudly flexing his muscles. "Oh tai." She said rolling her eyes. "Your lucky I love you." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

He smirked "Lets hit the water!" "Tai were not even in our bathing suits" Sora shrieked but it was too late Tai scooped her up in his arm and carried her off into the water making a huge splash as they ran in. They laughed hysterically as some of the older people glared in their direction for disrupting the peace. They ignored it and continued to laugh. "I love you Tai." "I love you too Sora"

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys" Mimi said skipping over to Izzy and Joe. "Mimi" Izzy responded. "You shouldn't have Palmon with you someone could see her." Mimi pouted making Izzy

S heart sink. Palmon saw and tried it on Joe but it didn't have the same affect. "Mimi" Joe started. "You know we agreed to keep the digimon in Tai and Matt's room until we found a beachy area where people weren't around." Joe said looking serious. "But I want Palmon to sunbathe with me now" she wined. "Don't worry Mimi Izzy said Matt said he was going to look for one." Mimi sighed. "Ok then…Izzy want to get something to eat?" "SURE"

________________________________________________________________________

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon." "You felt a need to digivolve?" Matt asked curiously to his friend. "I wanted to walk around now that we're out of human site." "Right" Matt said walking towards a sunny beach that was deserted. "Gabumon this is perfect now you and the other digimon can come out to the beach with us." "Good I was getting sick of that stuffy room you had us stuck in." Gabumon said but his friend was no longer paying attention. "Matt?" "Wow Gabumon look at the volcano. I've never scene something so….just wow." "We should go in Matt" "Gabumon are you crazy if we go in that thing will get killed." "Oh" Gabumon said sadly. "Don't worry buddy" Matt said cheering him up. "We'll find another adventure here"

___________________________________________________________________

"WILL YOU GET OFF THOSE THINGS" Yolie yelled but not one of the three boys were listening. They sat their in the arcade playing their video games and Yolie was getting extremely annoyed. "Fine I'm leaving." But again no reaction was created for the boys were to interested on their game.

Yolie left the arcade and decided to walk around and see what she could see on the island. She went to Matt and Tai's room grabbed Hawkmon and started walking around.

"Hawkmon…what is it with him?" "With who Yolie?" "Ken, I mean I love him and all but when he's with his friends it's like I'm not even around." "Yolie I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt your feelings." "I know I just wanted to spend time with him here…not with Davis and Cody…No offense to them."

A dark figure started approaching behind them.

"Yolie not to change the subject on you but where are we." Yolie looked around noticing they had entered a tropical forest. "I don't know Hawkmon but maybe we should head back." "I agree"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" they turned around to see a monster standing before them.

"I am Phantomon a virus digimon and I'm going to get rid of you." "Yolie time to fight." "Right" "Digi armor en…." "To late hahaha" Bakumon surrounded them. One grabbed her D3 while 3 other took hold of Hawkmon. "NO Hawkmon!" Yolie shrieked. Then Phantomon grabbed Yolie and knocked her out. "Bakumon take them to head quarters." "Yes Phantomon" They flew away with Yolie and Hawkmon. "hmmm boss will be so proud." Phantomon said as he flew off to the volcano.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Uh Ken, Davis" Cody said in his soft innocent voice. "What they both shot at him" "Sorry to get you mad and all but Yolies gone." "Aww man see what you did Ken you can't even hold onto you girlfriend." Davis said turning back to his video game. "Thanks Cody I'll go look for her…I guess I shouldn't have ignored her so much."

He left the arcade and looked around but no Yolie. He sighed feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't have ignored her he just got so caught up in the game. He set off to find Kari knowing Yolie probably ran to her to yell about him.

___________________________________________________________________

"So Izzy don't you think that this is such a beautiful place to be…it reminds me of a romance movie." Izzy blushed which made Mimi smile. "It is quite a beautiful place In fact it has quite a history..see that volcano over there legends say it hasn't erupted in 100 years making people able to go in it if they wanted. (A/n don't care if its not true) "Wow I'd be so scared to go in there, but you'd come with me to protect me right." Izzy blushed harder which he didn't think was possible. "Of course Mimi." "Oh my hero." She smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off. "Thanks for lunch she screamed behind. Izzy just stood their astonished. "There's not enough knowledge in the world that could make anyone understand what I feel for her" he whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Tai seriously this is ridiculous" Sora said looking annoyed at her boyfriend who was now furiously making a sand castle when a little boy maybe 9 years old challenged him saying he could make a better sand castle than tai. "Sora you just don't get it this kid insulted my courage as a person to face a challenge." "IT'S A SAND CASTLE TAI" "And I need to prove I can make one better than that kid!" Sora rolled her eyes and then saw Mimi running down towards her. "SORA! SORA! OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She did not see Tai's sand castle and ran right over it. "MIMI!" Tai shrieked and Sora looked highly amused. Of course the nine year old decided to walk over at that time. "This is your sand castle" he asked tai looking amused. "Well lets leave it at I won I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." He snickered and walked away laughing.

"Mimi look what you did now I'm gonna be the mockery of that boys elementary school." "Tai" Sora said "Grow up" Tai still annoyed announced that he was going to find the others and see what they were up to and once he left Mimi turned to Sora and told her all about her and Izzy's "lunch date".

______________________________________________________________________

"Davis!" Davis turned as his eyes widened with shock. "Jun! What are you doing here." "I'm here to see Matty of course." "YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE" "Well duh how else was I going to get my man now if you don't mind I'm going to check in and get settled then find matt see ya." Davis sat there annoyed he could not believe his sister flew out here.

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh T.K. that is such a cute bracelet you bought me at the souvenir shop." Kari said smiling. "Hey Kari hey T.K." The duo turned to see Ken running down towards them. "Hi ken" They responded. "Have either of you seen Yolie." They looked up at him. "Wasn't she with you Ken?" Kari asked. "Yes but she got mad and left and I don't know where she went I thought shed be with you." "Sorry she's not with us." T.K. said speaking up. "Then where could she be?" he said now becoming worried. "Have you checked Mimi or Sora" Kari asked trying to calm him. "I passed them both and she wasn't with etheir and she doesn't really hang out this the other guys so where is she?" "Don't worry Ken we'll help you find her" T.k. said confidently. The three headed off in search of their friend.

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer I do not own digimon so ya you know the drill please don't sue me.

Chapter 3 – Ken looses his cool and the darkness grows

Hours had gone by. Kari, Ken, and T.K. had told the other digidestined that they couldn't find Yolie and they all stopped to help look for her. "I'm worried." Joe explained. "I may not know Yolie very well but I've never seen her be away from you guys this long." Davis, Cody, and Ken looked down sadly. "It's all our fault Cody whispered. "No" Ken said mad. "It's my fault" "Oh Ken you didn't know she was gonna run" Mimi said trying to comfort him.

"Shut up Mimi just shut up!" Ken's anger was rising. "Don't talk to her like that!" Izzy shouted back. "I'm sorry I was just trying to help." Mimi said sadly. "Well no one asked for it or needed it!" "SHUT UP KEN!" Izzy yelled. Ken didn't listen though. His worry for Yolie had made him so angry at not just himself but everyone. The others sat their in shock. Kari looked scared and backed away while T.K. stood in front of her in case he did anything rash.

"Mimi how on earth did you even get in this group. Your insensitive and an air head and all you ever do is think about your clothes SO LEAVE because I really don't want to hear your stupid comments." Izzy snapped at Kens remark and smaked Ken in the face. Mimi shrieked and Sora grabbed her into a hug looking infuriated at Ken. Ken shoved Izzy to the ground. That was to much for Mimi. "STOP!" She screamed crying. When they didn't she got released of Sora's grip and ran. She didn't know where she was running she just knew that she hated fights and needed to get away. Especially because she couldn't bare to see Izzy hurt.

"The both of you cut it out now" Sora yelled. Since it was rare to see Sora yell both boys shut up and looked up at her. Ken had a bruise forming on his head and Izzy's lip was bleeding. "This is not helping anything. Ken if you didn't notice hurting Mimi and fighting with Izzy is not a way to get Yolie back and Izzy, Mimi ran away so now we have to find her and Yolie." Tai looked over impressed by his girlfriend's feistiness. "Oh Mimi" Izzy exclaimed as he got up ready to run and find her. "Wait Izzy." Matt said. "We have to go together we can't risk one of us getting lost. We all know there's been to much of that lately."

"So how are we gonna find them if were all in one big group, maybe we should split up." T.K. said knowing he didn't want Kari near Ken when he was like this. "Fine" Davis said "I get Kari" "I wanna stay with T.K." Kari said ignoring Davis comment. "Ok" Tai said taking control as a leader. "Kari, T.K., and Matt will go together. Me, Sora, and Ken will head south. And Izzy, Joe and Davis will head west. Agreed." They all nodded in agreement."

"YOU GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" they all turned to see Davis's sister Jun running towards them. Matt almost fell in horror and shock while Davis looked highly annoyed. "Jun you can't come with us Yolie and Mimi are missing and we have to find them." "Great I'll help you lil bro." "No you won't" "Yes I will I'll help Matt look" The others agreed knowing they wouldn't be with he and T.K. and Kari could have cared less. They turned and headed off in different directions looking for their friends. Each digimon with their partner. They had been quiet through the whole argument just standing by their partners sides but now they new it was their time to help look for their friends too. Hawkmon had gone missing when Yolie did and Palmon ran after Mimi. They hoped they were all ok.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yolie is that you." Yolie turned around in the jail cell she had just been thrown in only to see Hawkmon. "Oh Hawkmon I'm so glad your all right." "The same goes for you Yolie." She smiled and hugged her partner feeling safer now that he was with her. "Where are we" she asked him. "I don't know Yolie but those were bakumon and a phantomon that captured us. Someone is up to no good." Yolie sighed sadly. "All I wanted was a nice vacation with my friends and boyfriend and now look I'm trapped in here and Ken is on a beach and will probably meet some cute girl in a bikini and forget about me." She started to cry.

"Oh Yolie please don't cry!" Hawkmon tried to calm her down. "I….w..ant…K..e..!" she hollered louder. "SHUT UP!" Yelled one of the guard Bakemon. The other guard beside him said "This is going to be a long night." Once Yolie started hollering louder.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My lord I have caught one of the digi destined."

"Very good Phantomom, tell me which one have you caught."

"The girl with the hawkmon. We have her D3 she cannot digivolve hawkmon. They are both located at headquarters one.

"Phantomon you have done well. There is still 11 others that need to be captured though. Without them out of the way I can't take over both worlds."

"I understand sir….."

(Bakemon comes in)

"Phantomon sir another girl has wandered off she will be an easy target."

(Bakemon leaves)

"Ahh very good Phantomon I trust you can handle the girl."

"Yes my master"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mimi please slow down." Palmon pleaded. "What Ken said was untrue and you know that." "Palmon what if Izzy thinks that kind of stuff about me." "Mimi you know that's not true he got into a fight with Ken about it." "And I left him their oh palmon what if he's hurt I'm so selfish how could I do such I thing."

"Your right how could you" said a voice and Mimi and Palmon looked up. "Oh no it's Phantomon Mimi have to digivolve"

Palmon digivolve to Togomon

"Come on Togomon" Mimi shouted but Phantomon was stronger. "Niddle spray" Togomon shouted but it did nothing to Phantomon. He laughed. "Palmon digivolve again" but before she could Phantomon attacked "Soul Chopper" and Togomon didigivolved into palmon. "Bakemon grab her" they did so taking Mimi and Palmon. "I'm sorry Mimi" Palmon whispered. "Oh Palmon" Mimi responded. As the Bake took them away from their friends.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mimi!" Izzy shouted and Joe and Davis turned to look at him. "Izzy what's wrong" Joe asked concerned. Izzy started shaking. "Something's wrong she's in danger I can feel it. I have to get to her. I have to." "Don't worry Izzy we'll find her" Davis said actually being comforting. "You really care about her don't you Izzy" Joe said smiling. "I think I love her Joe."

A/n- Thanks for reading. I'd really appreciate reviews to this story. Thank you to PatoGato for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer- these are really annoying but once again I don't own digimon

A/n in this story Jun knows about the digimon in case your wondering

Chapter 4 – Light, Hope, Friendship, and ….Jun?

"So Matt how's your band going" Jun asked smiling and attempting to flirt with Matt. Matt on the other hand wanted to kill Davis for even leaving a shred of evidence so that Jun could find them. "Uh it's going good Jun." "Really that's great cause you know I'd love to come to you next concert…."

A few feet behind were T.K. and Kari. "So I think it's final that he hates Davis for life." T.K. claimed laughing at his brother. Kari giggled. "Oh well he could use a girl in his life." "True" T.K. responded. "Kari do you think I need a girl" Kari looked down sadly. "Oh T.K. why don't you just realize you already have a girl." "Who?" T.K. asked hoping for the answer he had waited years for. "Me T.K. Me Hikari Kamiya." She blushed and looked up at T.K. He smiled and knelt down and kissed her. "Good" he said. "Good? Then why'd you ask T.K." Kari said laughing. "I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way" he said thoughtfully.

"Humans are weird." Gabumon said as he walked watching Matt's annoyance of Jun. "You get used to it" Patamon said quietly.

The four walked for another twenty minutes until they came upon a lake. In the middle of the lake there was something glowing. Something none of them could quite see to indentify.

"How are we gonna get to the middle of the lake." Kari asked. "We could always swim" Matt replied. "OH no Matt I am NOT swimming" Jun pleaded with Matt. Well how else are we going to get over. "We could fly Kari" Gatomon said. "Right"

Digi armor energize. Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of light.

Digi armor energize. Patomon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon the flying hope

They group flew over to the mini island to see the glowing light coming from a digi egg. Kari walked over and then a mermaid type digimon flew up from the water and attacked. "Kari" T.K. yelled. Gatomon and Patamon returned to their original forms. "Ready" they said. And Gabumon joined in.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Patamon digivolve to Angemon

Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Mermainmon was the digimon and she looked like a dark mermaid.

"Celestial Arrow"

"Gate of destiny"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

She was taken out fast though. "You have proven yourself digi destined now you may take the egg of dreams to be able to digivolve into your mega forms if you already cannot do so. You will need this to defeat the dark lord. That is where your friends are" She disappeared into the water.

"Well I guess that was some type of test" Matt said in disbelief. "Well should we take the egg" T.K. asked. "Of course" Matt replied, "They have Mimi and Yolie. The only way to save them is to mega digivolve." "Right" T.K. and Kari said. They took the egg and held it up.

Angewomen digivolve to Magnadramon

MagnaAngemon digivolve to Seraphimon

"So where are we headed now" Kari asked T.K. "I guess wherever Yolie and Mimi are." "But T.K. we don't know where they are." He looked up but all he saw was a large volcano before them. "I think we should try the volcano."T.K. concluded. "Are you crazy" Jun freaked. "We'll die" Kari smirked "Matt can protect you" Jun thought this over "Ok" she finally reasoned.

Matt shot T.K. and Kari a annoyed look and got on MetalGarurumon. Jun followed of course. The four of them headed to the volcano not knowing what they'd find but hoping it would be their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer I don't own digimon just like I didn't own it chapters ago

Chapter 5 – Love, Courage, Kindness, and the digi egg of choices

Ken walked slowly behind Sora and Tai. He felt guilty for snapping a Izzy and hurting Mimi so bad. He hadn't been that harsh to anyone since he took on the roll as the digimon emperor. Now Mimi was missing with his precocious Yolie and he didn't think anyone would ever forgive him. He was never mad at Mimi in the first place. She was trying to make him feel better. He was actually furious with himself. It was his fault after all that she was gone. If he had just put down that stupid game none of this would have happened and now he had ruined everyone's time. He couldn't forgive himself for that.

"Tai I'm worried about him." Sora whispered to her boyfriend. "Sora, look I know Ken didn't mean it but Mimi and Yolie are now missing and well he is responsible after all." "I know but just look at him. You can tell he feels bad we have to do something." Tai sighed and looked at her "You need me to but on my amazing Tai charm and make him feel better don't you?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him "Oh would you Tai." She said sarcastically.

Tai turned around and walked over to Ken. Ken turned his head up and looked at him. "You know Ken" Tai started "When I was your age a made a couple mistakes" Sora had a fake coughing fit. "OK Sora! I made a lot of mistakes" Tai turned and looked into the sky "But you know what Ken you can mess up bad and your true friends will always forgive you." Ken spoke for the first time. "Tai what on earth could you have done that needed serious forgiving."

Tai sat down on a rock and motioned for Ken to sit with him. Agumon gave Wormon a look hinting that they should leave. The two digimon walked over to Sora and Biyomon. "Is he telling Ken the story?" Sora asked the two. "Yes I believe he is" Agumon replied.

Tai turned to Ken with tears in his eyes. "Ken when I was younger an incident happened." Ken looked at him realizing this was more serious than he first expected. "One day I came home from school. Kari had stayed home sick and I knew she was no condition to leave the house but I also knew I couldn't leave her alone. All I could really focus on was going out to play soccer. Ken, I took Kari out to the soccer field and she passed out. She was taken to the hospital and almost died. I was almost responsible for my sister's death. See Ken we all make bad choices at times. The important thing is you learn from them. Yolie and Mimi will forgive you and probably even Izzy had some point. We've all hurt each other at one point. The fact is were all still friends forgive and forget and make better choices later on."

Ken looked at Tai and smiled "Thank you Tai it's always nice to hear that you guys will forgive me. I'm not used to this guilty feeling but I guess that comes with caring about others." "exactly Ken and you know what you have friends now who care about you were gonna get through this."

Suddenly the ground started moving Sora jumped and Agumon, Biyomon, and Wormmon jumped up ready to attack. "Settle down" the voice spoke. Out of the forest came a digimon.

I am Crowmon an Ultimate level digimon. I was sent to guard the digi egg of choices. I was supposed to fight you so that you could prove yourself worthy but I listened in to your conversation and have decided that it is no longer necessary to fight. So take this digi egg. It will give Biyomon and Wormmon the power to digi volve into their mega forms.

Biyomon jumped up excited "You mean I can fight stronger too!" Crowmon smiled. "Yes you will need it to fight the enemy that you will have to face." Tai groaned "Let me guess this enemy has Mimi and Yolie?" Crowmon sighed "Unfortunately yes, both being with a digimon that could not level up to mega stood no chance against the dark lords army." "But where is this lord located" Sora asked. "The volcano" Crowmon replied. Ken stood up "He has my girlfriend in a volcano?! She'll burn to death!" Crowmon looked at him "The volcano has not been active for 100 years. They are safe in there as long as it stays that way. But you and your friends must hurry and I must go. Once you all can be at a mega form you can defeat the master. Take the digi egg with you for I'm not sure which digi each girl will need, be careful and good luck."

Tai, Sora, and Ken watched as he flew off. The sighed. "I guess were back to fighting." Tai said. Sora looked at him "and all I wanted was a nice tan." "Sora I want to digivolve now so im ready" "Ok Biyomon" Sora smiled. "You too wormmon" Ken replied. "And me" Agumon added.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Hououmon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to GranKuwagamon.

Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon.

They took off toward the volcano all in deep thought about what type of enemy they would be facing.

___________

A/N- Ok so I realized in an early chapter that I forgot to put Cody in one of the groups haha whoops. So he'll be with Izzy, Joe, and Davis. Anyway thanks for reading. Please Review. Thank you to Koumilocconess for all your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

"Disclaimer. Once again I don't own digimon.

Chapter 6 – The digi egg of talent

"I'm bored" Davis exclaimed after walking for an hour. "Let's go back to the resort. Mimi and Yolei are probably at some beach sun bathing right now making us look like idiots searching for them like this." Cody looked at him seriously. "Davis we all know that's not true. Something's wrong and we have to find them." Joe looked up. "At least Palmon and Hawkmon are with them. That should keep them safe until we're able to get to them." Izzy hadn't said a word since they had left. All he could focus on was Mimi.

The four walked up and ended up near a cave. "I'm not going in that thing." Davis announced. "Oh yes you are." Cody countered back. "Come on Davis with us as a team there's no need to be afraid." Veemon said. "Your right Veemon now let's go into the cave unless you guys are scared." Davis and Veemon marched towards the cave.

"Has he always had this big of a head?" Joe asked Cody. Cody sighed "Yes." "AHHHHHHHHHH" Davis came running from the cave and a digimon came out behind them. Davis dashed behind Joe. "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE."

"Digi armor energize"

"Digi armor energize"

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage

Armadillomon armor digivolve to digmon the drill of knowledge

Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon

Tentamon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon

Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Izzy looked up. "His names Asuramon and he's an ultimate digimon."

"Fire crystal Shiva" he shot at Joe

"Vulcans Hammer"

"Mega Blaster"

"Fire Rocket"

"Gold Rush"

Asuramon went down. "Ok children you have proven you are indeed the chosen digidestined. Go through this cave and you will find the digi egg of talent. He put up his hand and the digimon went back to their rookie forms. Use the egg to level your digimon up to mega. He looked towards the volcano. The two girls are in there. Trapped. The dark lord won't rest until he defeats you. With these forms you should be able to stop him. Farewell.

Izzy looked at the volcano. "Mimi's in there so I'm going in." "We're going with you" Cody declared. "Let's try out the mega forms." Joe offered.

Veemon warp digivolve to Imperialramon

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Vikemon

Gomomon warp digivolve to Plesiomon

Tentamon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon

"Wow" They all said and headed off for the volcano.

_____________

A/n – short I know but the chapter after this has already been started so I'll update soon, but…I want reviews please. Thank you to all who have reviewed I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer I don't own digimon. Never have. Never will.

Chapter 7 - An enemy reveled

Headquarters 1 was located deep within the volcano. Mimi struggled as the Bakemon shoved her into a jail cell. "You are going to be so sorry you messed with me when my boyfriend Izzy gets a hold of you…"The Bakemon weren't listening though and they walked away. "How much have I missed, Izzy's your boyfriend now?" Mimi turned around to see Yolei sitting in the corner of the cell and Hawkmon right beside her. "Yolei!" she squealed and ran to her for a hug. "I'm so happy your ok." "Ya I'm fine." Yolie smirked "So about Izzy."

Mimi blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just I don't know. He punched Ken out for me.." "Ken!" Yolei said shocked. Mimi told her the story and how Ken had snapped up to how she got in the cell with her.

"Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry he did that. I'm sure he didn't mean it though. He's a good person really he is." Mimi smiled at her as a sign that it was ok. "I know he didn't mean it Yolei I just overreacted to the whole thing." "It sounds like Izzy did to." Yolei countered. Mimi blushed even more, "I guess he really does care about me." Yolei smiled "took you long enough to realize."

"Hey you two the dark lord wants to speak with you." One of the Bakemon shouted at them. "Well now after you spoke so rudely towards me I'm not so sure I'll agree to come with you." Mimi said confidently. Phantomon floated over to her. "You'll do what I say to do or I'll attack you." Mimi backed down. "Ok."

The Bakemon took Yolie and Mimi over to the dark lords main room. They were cuffed and chained so they would be unable to escape. "He really needs to redecorate this place." Yolie whispered in Mimi's ear. "SILIENCE" Yelled Phantomon. The Bakemon all got into two lines ready to greet the lord. Phantomon stood towards the end of the line. The doors opened. A creature was revealed he was black with red on one side and blue on the other. A cannon and a sword took the place of his hands. He walked towards Mimi and Yolie.

"I am ChaosGrimmon the dark lord of these lands. I have taken control and I will not let such insignificant children take that away from me. Now to get rid of you two." He raised his sword at them "Chaos…"

"Hyper Blaster!"

Mimi and Yolie looked over. "IZZY!" squealed Mimi. Izzy turned a deep shade of crimson red. Behind him appeared Joe, Cody, and Davis all with digimon much stronger than a ultimate. ChaosGrimmon laughed "the more to destroy the merrier." "Then you'll love us." He turned and in came Tai, Matt, Kari, T.k., Sora, and Ken. They all had mega digimon. "Wow how'd you all get so strong." Yolie asked. "SILENCE" Phantomon shouted at her raising his weapon. "X-Scissor Claw" GrandKuwagamon shouted. With that Phantomon washed up in data and disappeared. "Ken" Yolie whispered and turned around to face the boy she loved.

ChaosGrimmon grinned. "Well then this should be fun. I get to destroy you all at once. Multi Gatling." He shot at Kari. "KARI" T.k. screamed. "DRAGON FIRE." Magnadramon shouted destroying the attack coming at Kari. T.k. ran over and held her in his arms. "I won't let him hurt you Kari."

"Aww how sweet the little ones are in wuv." ChaosGrimmon laughed. Izzy and Ken took this chance to bring the digi eggs to Mimi and Yolie. They had the digimon destroy the chains. "I feel strong" Palmon declared.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Valkyrimon

"Oh wow" Mimi and Yolie said. ChaosGrimmon turned around not the slightest bit impressed. "Rose Rapier" "Feral Sword" The two new mega digimon shot at ChaosGrimmon but he merely blocked the attacks continuing to laugh. "Is that the best you got." "Chaos Slash" he struck Rosemon who went flying backwards. "Rosemon!" Mimi shrieked and ran over. ChaosGrimmon pushed her and due to his strength she went flying and smashed into the floor bleeding.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Izzy shouted. "Double Horn Buster" this attack had enough force to hurt the digimon somewhat but he continued to get up and fight. Izzy ran over to Mimi. "Mimi are you ok." "I'll be fine Izzy." He hugged her protectively while HerculesKabuterimon continued to fight. "Metal Wolf Claw" "Terra Force" These two attacks sent the digimon down.

"Yes we defeated him" Tai shouted with his fist in the air. As soon as he said that Chaos Grimmon got back up but different this time.

"I'm ExoGrimmon." He laughed loudly. "Once you defeat my other form I appear. Stupid Children" Sora hid behind Tai. T.k. stood with his arms out in front of Kari. Ken made Yolie sit on the ground so she wouldn't be knocked down like Mimi. And Izzy continued to hold Mimi with a glare in his eyes towards the evolved creature.

"Your down for" Matt shouted with Jun behind him cheering. "Ya go Matty!" Matt groaned but Tai laughed. "Matty's got a girlfriend." "NOT THE TIME" Joe shouted. "Water Tale Buster" Plesiomon attacked. But ExoGrimmon's armor was too strong. He has to have a week point Cody though to himself. "COME ON IMPERIALDRAMON GET HIM" "Energy Cannon" Imperialdramon shot at ExoGrimmon but once again his armor wasn't even scratched.

ExoGrimmon looked bored. "Death God" he shot at Imperialdramon after his fourth failed attempt to damage him. Suddenly something clicked in Cody's head. "His neck has no armor. Everybody attack his neck."

"Rose Rapier"

"Strike of the Seven Stars"

"Fire Tornado"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Terra Force"

"Crimson Flame"

"X-Scissor Claw"

"Twin Missile"

"Viking Axe"

"Water Tale Buster"

"Hyper Blaster"

"Feral Sword"

"Death God" ExoGrimmon shot back but it had no use the seven mega digimon's attacks overruled the one attack and struck him right in the neck. "UGHHH YOU WILL PAY" ExoGrimmon began to be deleted and they all smiled. Once he was gone Tai looked around. "Think it's safe to say we did it this time." "Ya" everyone shouted.

"Now do you want to get tortured or leave?" Yolie asked the Bakemon. The scrammed faster than lightening. Everyone laughed. "Well" Davis began. "Now that that's done with let's go back and enjoy the rest of our vacation." They exited the volcano and went to get some nice sun.

_________________

A/N – so hoped you like the fight chapter. The next one will be the epilogue and then I'm done my first story which I'm happy about because I wanted to finish this before I left for a short vacation tomorrow. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon or the wiki site I used for the information on the digimon now nor did I when this story began.

Chapter 8 – A sunny day at the beach

"Now this is more like it." Kari told Gatomon as the two sat on the beach towel sun bathing at the beach Matt had found for them all. "Agreed I'm glad I still have nine lives of this left." Kari giggled her friend always put a smile on her face. "Hey Kari." T.k. said walking over to her. Kari smirked at him and decided to have some fun.

"Hey T.k you know it sure was manly of you to throw yourself in front of me like that." T.k. blushed furiously. "T.k. why is your face so red are you sick?" Patamon asked concerned for his friend. Kari giggled a little pink herself. She got up off the towel kissed his cheek. "My hero." T.k. face turned redder than before. Kari giggled again and ran over to Yolie leaving T.k. standing their shocked out of his mind. "T.k. I think she likes you." Patamon declared. Davis came over "This doesn't mean me and Kari aren't getting together T.F." "Ya" Veemon agreed and the two took off. "I think he's jelous" Patamon said and T.k. laughed.

"Tai are you seriously building ANOTHER sand castle" Sora asked annoyed. "Sora that kid came back over and started giving me crap about how he made this awesome castle and mine looked like a pile of dirt before. I have thinks to prove!" Sora rolled her eyes again. "How do I put up with you." "MATT , JOE, give me back my hat" Jun pleaded running after them. Matt and Joe leaped over Tai's sand castle laughing and tossing the hat back and forth.

"Phew" Tai sighed as they missed it. Then Jun ran right threw it to reach them." Tai felt his blood pressure boiling. "Tai….calm." "CALM SORA CALM THAT GIRL JUST RUINED MY CASTLE!" The younger boy walked over to Tai's mess he once called a sand castle. "Wow you really bad at this" he told Tai. The boy walked away and Sora had to hold back Tai from murdering the kid and Jun.

"Armidillomon this is really beautiful weather" Cody said admiring the sun. "I agree Cody it's very refreshing."

"Izzy" Mimi squealed skipping over to the area Izzy had been sitting with his laptop out. He smiled at her. "Hey Mimi" "Izzy were on vacation don't you think you'd rather be doing something else?" she asked. "Like what" he asked. "Oh I don't know Izzy there's swimming, shopping,….kissing." He looked up at her "kissing?" "Ya" she replied. "Me" "Mimi are you asking me to kiss you?" "No I just thought you wanted to kiss me." "Because…" "You protected me back at the volcano." He blushed. She smirked. Izzy put down the laptop and leaned into Mimi and kissed her. Mimi could feel her heart racing so fast she thought she might have a heart attack. Izzy smiled and pulled away. "Happy" Mimi was glowing. "Yup" And she put her head on his shoulders as he got back to the computer.

"For the thousandth time Yolie I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ditching you for video games, I'm sorry for yelling at Mimi, and I'm sorry for fighting with Izzy. Please just forgive me." Yolie smirked. "Oh I forgive you I just wanted to see you squirm some more" He looked at her annoyed at first and then smiled. "I guess I deserved that." "Yup" she said "Oh and thank you for saving my life." She hugged him and they watched the sunset go down together. "I love you Yolie." "I love you too Ken."

The next day the group headed home on the plane. Tai was sitting their still grouchy over his sand castle fiasco and Sora was quite annoyed that instead of a romantic vacation together he spent more time worrying about what a bunch of nine year olds would think of him.

Izzy and Mimi confirmed that they were dating the following night. And now Mimi was making him use his computer to shop online. Izzy didn't care though because all he could think about was Mimi anyway.

Cody sat with Joe and the two discussed how prune juice really did help you stay healthy. Cody shared some with him that his grandpa told him to drink and Joe spit it out on the person in front of him making the man in extremely mad.

Ken and Yolie were watching a movie on one of the TV screens. It was a chick flick that Ken did not want to watch but Yolie yelled at him every time he tried to sneak taking the head phones off.

Kari and T.k. spent the ride back playing go fish until the plane hit a bump and the cards went spilling everywhere. The flight attendant did not look the least bit amused.

Matt got stuck sitting next to Jun and she spent the whole ride back telling him names she would like for their children someday. Matt planned to put a hit out on Davis when they got back to Japan.

Davis got stuck sitting next to an old lady who confused him for her grandson and kept pinching his cheeks and trying to feed him cheerios.

The vacation was not what they planned but the digidestined were still happy that they got to spend some time together knowing when they got back school would start soon and the time together would be limited. They arrived home knowing that some relationships had changed and looked forward to the life they would face together.

__________

A/N – so that's the end of my first fan fiction 'The Digivaca' thank you for reading it. I enjoyed writing this fanfiction and the other one im working on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'd appreciate any reviews coming in even though I'm done with this story. It's always nice to hear what others have to say.

- Secret354


End file.
